


Last(ing) Moments

by catsaroundcats



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Hope vs. Despair, One Shot, Politics, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Short, Short One Shot, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaroundcats/pseuds/catsaroundcats
Summary: Captured as a hostage, a princess who was used as a political tool all her life decides to do something. But then, she remembers something before she can.





	Last(ing) Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Approximate reading time: 5 minutes, 15 seconds.
> 
> On a whim, I decided to post this. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> CW: Suicide.
> 
> Edit: Formatting. If you chanced upon this, please don't expect good quality. It's a simple story, and a little cringe at times. I wrote this when I had a different style.

He was an idiot to put a balcony here.

As she thought that, a smiled donned her lips.

Oh well.

Putting her plan into action, the dress she wore shook with a _shhh_ , the hem of the dress swaying lightly, as she advanced forward.

Clacking sounds resounded whenever her feet touched the floor, lasting a couple seconds. It was in contrast to the deadly, almost ethereal silence, and the accompanying room that existed, devoid of any light.

The only light—was by the balcony. The only balcony.

Inching ever closer, the balcony's freedom allowed soft winds in, which the girl could feel. They were refreshing, when tickling the skin with their breezy caresses. Not to mention, how they shifted your dress, swayed it, in a very hypnotic way. So, one could say the winds were relieving, and nice as well. At least they were to her.

Gently moving another step, advancing slowly and gradually, she resorted to dwelling on things, as the moment approached. _These final steps of mine, are slow, but carry such a heavy height, don't they? Just like the heavy weight of the door, not opening no matter what I did..._

 _Haha. Really?_  
_Do you not know what people will do when pushed to the brink?_  
_Desperate living things... they—_

Then—there she was.

The edge.

With just a single line of circular fencing.

This was just... so easy.

At least, physically.

The wind was stronger here, and she could feel as it tickled every inch of exposed skin, albeit rather gently.

She turned her gaze upwards and searched through every single memory to try to find something of worth.

"There was that one time... wasn't there?"

Yes, that one time.

That day, March 23rd, a neighboring country's princess had visited. The morning was sunny, something averse in her country, and in the midst of that, the girl stood opposite of herself, in the garden.

The sunlight stood in likeliness to the girl's blonde hair.

_Right about then, I was thinking "how the sun accompanied the girl's hair," enhancing it, making it glisten and shine. About how, the girl's light pale skin was enticing, matching well with the background flowers of varying breeds—purple lilies, violets, tulip reds, and striking chrysanthemums—especially popular ones—but quite unlike roses in her opinion. The neighboring princess, the girl, bore a yellow, golden-y dress with white highlights—highly frilly, akin to the grass surrounding us._

She was an enchanting sight, indeed. The girl's thoughts snagged on exactly that sole aspect.

Despite the sunny description, the girl wasn't a bright, sunny girl. Sure, she was cheerful, but bore a mannerly welcoming kind of cheer? She wasn't sure. Their encounter was when the two of them were twelve. The memory was rather fuzzy. She remembered and cherished those moments—that was why—the stifling reason why she even could recall the scene, even in blur. The last time she saw her, and quite a while ago, the girl was 12—a ripe age.

Ripe age? That didn't really matter.

But, still, the neighboring princess surely had looks that would've lasted into not-so-ripe ages.

In comparison to herself, it was a surety that her own looks—err, any looks... most looks never would've lasted 'til such ages. The girl, as well, had a more feminine and frail beauty than herself. Would that not be quite harder to preserve, especially as the body matures and grows?

She liked cute things, so did that girl, she had learned. Embarassingly to admit, that girl was a cute thing, too.

Feminine and frail things were rare within the continent.

Speaking of looks, her own were... a unique type. She was more of a masculine girl—regarding her face, though, mostly. Her build was indeed tiny in the arms, thankfully. She thought that her darker red hair suited that, somehow, too. In sum, it was certainly special.

Right, right. Moving on.

She was assigned to this dainty girl to show her around. The implied meaning in her father's words was to build better relations. It was a classic duty of royalty. It had brightened her day, regardless.

On that day, her designer had outfitted her with a black dress with balanced colors—specifically the inclusion of blue (the neighboring country's main color), since the dress would've been all gloom otherwise. Instead of frills, the dress was more on the wavy side.

To top it off, a blue ribbon hung adorably near her upper midsection. It was one of her favorite outfits, because it suited her so well. The way the ends of the ribbon were longer than usual was especially cute to her.

She had a similar dress—actually, the one she was wearing right now. The one she fitted when they, under the orders of 'him', hoisted her into this very place she was now.

He, the one behind this, was one of the neighboring country's crown prince, and recently the ascended emperor at the time of when she was thrown in.

He was especially cruel in his ways. The blond haired boy hid a monster inside him. _Quite a lot grow up like him,_ she thought, _sadly._

Ayoid was his name. His mother apparently liked it, she heard from people during more than one instance.

She didn't know the situation outside right now, but his country was one that bordered hers, with that neighboring princess's country bordering the entire west of it, while her country bordered the entire south. And he led his country into military efforts, trying to intake nearby territory. She was captured as a hostage.

Rather than save her, her father took the side that was better to her country. It was loath to admit, but the decision was understandable. Then they locked her up.

She could understand it, yes. How could she not? That was what she was taught throughout all her life.

She was a political tool since youth. She was used to it. She didn't like it, bitterly so, but it was bearable. Perhaps in due to it being the standard from the beginning? Plus, she got luxuries. It all went smoothly because she was excellent at her tasks, too. It was a nice life.

The decision was still something "abhorring" to her, though. In other words, she still hated it. How could she not?

And so, it led to this situation.

She wanted to die.

So, so, badly.

It registered within her that she didn't care about hardly anything now. She looked on with blank eyes at things that would've had her begging, illiciting a reaction.

She never felt much ever, actually. Only smidgens when she was with Allette, the neighboring princess. The princess was so different to everyone, everything, she knew. Those smidgens were very rare, however. About the same rate as commoners becoming high officials.

It wasn't easy mustering the will to do this.

To push herself, at this moment, she envisioned her life-scarring moments. Ones that she buried, made her feel disgusted at anything related, and made her despair at life. 

The images of poor, innocents souls getting brutally tortured in front of her... Those roses that she so commonly saw, at the middles of every dining table, in every garden, and, upon discovering her disgust, the prince adorning every corner of the room with them...

There was other stifling moments, too.

Her heels clacked onto the balcony bars.

_Don't look down._

The comforting wind brushed her cheeks—and she fell.

At that moment, plummeting down, an image of Allette smiling, mannerly, appeared in her mind.

A smile surfaced on her face.

She realized she liked the princess.

The maidenly princess wished, _I hope you live a good life._

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques and thoughts are welcome (as well as typo reports!). By the way, I might post and write more original stuff in the future.
> 
> (You might understand the title better now. >.>)
> 
> Have a great day! ^-^
> 
> Edit: See? Cringe. Plus some random light Yuri.


End file.
